As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art exercise device 1 comprises a frame body 2, an embracing mechanism 3 mounted on the frame body 2, a weight set 4, a plurality of pulleys 5 mounted on the frame body 2, and a plurality of ropes 6 running through the pulleys 5 such that both ends of the ropes 6 are connected with the embracing mechanism 3 and the weight set 4. When a person uses the exercise device 1 to do the embracing exercise, the person must overcome the reaction force which is provided by the weight set 4 via the ropes 6.
The embracing mechanism 3 has two suspension arms 7 which are fastened pivotally with the frame body 2 such that the two suspension arms 7 are separated at an interval to facilitate the embracing of the suspension arms 7 with both elbows, or the holding of the suspension arms 7 with both hands of the person using the exercise device 1. The suspension arms 7 are fixed such that the distance between the two suspension arms 7 can not be adjusted in accordance with the body size of a person using the exercise device 1.